Training Day
by musicluv585
Summary: OOC Bella does not want to listen to Edward, and Edward can't take it, so he gets frustrated see how he lets out all his anger! xxLEMONS GALORExx ***ONE-shot!*** Plz Read&Reveiw. This is for Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest so come check it out!
1. Chapitre Un

**_Sexy Edward Contest:_**

**_Training Day_**

**_By: musicluv585_**

**_Type of Edward: Dominant_**

**_Character Type: OOC_**

**_Story Type: Vampire_**

**_POV: I guess it would be Third person?! It mixes but i am honestly not sure lol :)_**

**_So if you guys want to be part of the contest, which you should, you should visit Jayeliwood's profile or contact her via email Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com_**

**_Ok so here it is i hope that you guys enjoy it !!_**

**_Also the song for this chapter would be Cold by Crossfade and/or Breath by Breaking Benjamin. I have no idea if it goes well but it did inspire me to write this lol._**

**_Ok on with the lemony goodness..._**

* * *

_**The Training Day (Part 1)**_

"Come on, Bella, stop playing around. Carlisle told me that you need to take this seriously in order to go outside and face-" Edward was cut off.

"Come on, Edward, we have been at this for like five hours and I already know what to do in the situation if it ever comes up. I am tired." Bella pouted, hoping to have a break.

"Love, you know as well as I do that we do not get tired, out of all things, we get agitated," Edward commented.

"Whatever, Edward; I am not listening to you, you can continue the training, but I am going to go sit down with a book," Bella retorted making a start for the house. They were staying in the spare house, but before she even got to the door, Edward came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder, sliding his hand down to hers to stop her.

"We're not done until I say we are," Edward snarled. Lately, Bella has been disregarding Edward and ignoring him when things needed to be done, even if it was important. Bella was taken aback by Edward's behavior, but she masked her feelings very well; all she said was, 'let go'.

Edward wanted to be rational and let her do whatever she wanted, but Carlisle gave him orders and she had to abide by them whether she liked it or not. He did not remove his hand from her and Bella was becoming agitated and was about to flip Edward on his back, but he already knew what she was going to do, since she did it constantly to get her way.

"Get the hell off me, Edward," Bella said. When he didn't she continued.

"I swear to all the things I love, Edward, I will slap you very hard."

"I would like to see you try," he answered coolly.

Bella was about to lift her hand to slap Edward, but he caught it in mid-air, "You are such a weakling for a newborn," he said, adding fuel to the fire. He saw Bella's eyes flare.

She tried to, in great effort, struggling to free herself from his grasp, but he just held on tighter.

"Do you give up?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes," she breathed, but unbeknownst to him she had other things in mind. He slowly let her go and told her to continue her training. Before Edward could realize what had happen, he felt a pain in the back of his head. Bella had hit him with a baseball bat, which by the way was broken.

He turned around with a sadistic grin and started towards her like a predator to its prey. She was about to make a run for it when Edward caught her and took both of her hands in one of his and put them above her head.

"You shouldn't have done that, sweetheart, now you're going to pay." Bella was slightly scared of the voice that he used yet she felt something else, wait…is that the feeling of being turned on? She quickly shook the thought away and concentrated on the beautiful topaz eyed son of a bitch for a husband in front of her.

Edward spoke again, "Since you, my lovely wife, likes to hit people with inanimate objects; maybe I should restrain you?!" Bella snarled at him with her teeth, "God your sexy when you're mad." He tried to kiss her, but she turned her face. He tried again, but this time he held her face. She kissed him back, cursing herself mentally.

'_Damn him. I can't believe I get so hot and bothered when he is like this'_ she thought.

Bella then smiled inwardly and thought of revenge. She wanted to play with him more and bit his lip. Hard. Edward backed away in shock. This was Bella's time to escape. She ran as fast as she could into the house. It was empty besides them being there; Alice and Jasper decided to go to India for there thousandth anniversary while Rosalie and Emmett went to Australia and Carlisle and Esme went to Paris for there anniversary too.

When Bella had successfully found a hiding place, the lights were turned off and all of a sudden and she was in darkness and knew that Edward was in the house, she could already smell his cologne and the musk of his skin. She then heard the voice of her lover not to far from the spot in which she was hiding in.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he chanted, "I can smell you, love, especially the wetness between your legs." She almost gasped in surprise and swallowed the moan that was tempted to pass her lips. She started to walk away from the voice as it came nearer and nearer. The voice started to speak again,

"For the fact that you disobeyed me, Bella, I will have to try training you in another way, using my…methods. How does that sound?" he continued, "Do you have any idea what you do to me? For the past couple of days, I've wanted to take your behavior down a couple notches, but being the nice husband that I am, I let it pass. However, today something snapped and I am not taking it anymore."

The voice paused and Bella stopped moving, to not alert him to where she was. It was like a dance. When he spoke, she moved, but when the voice stopped, she stopped and the dance would continue in the same pattern.

"Do you know that your smell is becoming stronger with every move that you make, are you near me?" _'Damn he might be trying to trick me'_ she thought logically. Bella decided to move again. Taking another step, she almost tipped a pot over when her hip hit it, but she managed to swipe it up before it fell.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and she could feel the glare and the smile that he had and knew that she had been caught, "Found you," he whispered huskily. His eyes were not the liquid amber that she was used to. They seemed to have faltered to darkness at the sight of her; she could also see the sinister smile that spread across his lips.

"Come on, love, it's time for your training."

* * *

**_Well thank you for those who have reviewed and/or read and i hope you like it and look forward to chapter two... which is coming out soon!! So thankyou so mucho!! It is greatly appreciated if you have read this and enjoyed it... ok well bye until later on or I should I say next chapter!! Also the music videos could be seen on my profile!!_**

**_-musicluv585 :)_**


	2. Chapitre Deux

_**Hey guys tis is the second installment, I am thoroughly shocked at the response this story has gotten and i really know that you guys are die hard smut fans lol Well Here it is and this story has gotten over 700 hits and I am thoroughly extatic and I would love to thank my amazing beta MyLion.MyLamb. for her great work and making it really HOTT and good for you guys. I would also like to thank those who have added me to theire story alerts and favorites for everything. I thought this story really wouldn't make it that far well thankyou again and if youy liked this story you should check out my other stories. Well thank you again and let the steamyness take over...**_

_**o0ps i forgot the disclaimer...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Twilight S3ri3s i just like to use them to do really DIRTY things with eachother lol **_

_**okay so there is the disclaimer and yeah so lets just start the story shall we...**_

* * *

Edward led Bella into their room.

"Wait, what are we doing here? We're supposed to be training," Bella asked as Edward led her into their room.

"Patience love," Edward answered her and softly kissed her.

The next thing she knew, Bella was being strapped to the four poster bed with silk scarves. The knots had been tied well, because she tried to wiggle her way out of them, but even with her vampire strength they did not budge.

He answered her questioning eyes, "All those years of being a Cub Scout really paid off, don't you think?" Edward's eyes still had not returned back to its original color that she loved; now they were dark, penetrating, and dominant, but in a twisted type of way she was falling in love with this new side of Edward which just turned her on even more.

Edward was suddenly by her side and quickly stripped off all her clothes except for her black lace lingerie. He admired her body, but she began to get restless again, because of his intense gaze on her.

He kissed her body. Starting at her neck, Edward kissed and nipped at her alabaster skin until he reached the valley between her breasts. He licked the river and continued planting butterfly kisses occasionally grazing his razor sharp teeth across her mid section down to her belly button. As he reached the apex between her thighs, he could smell the delicious scent of her arousal and he inhaled. Sliding her saturated thong to the side, Edward feasted on her sweet cream that was accumulating and oozing out, relishing in the taste of her nectar. In no time Bella was squirming and shivering uncontrollably.

The way that Edward used his tongue and mouth was teasing and he used it with such expertise that it seemed to be giving the receiver the intention that there is more.

"I …am… about…mmhmm," Bella choked out breathing heavily.

"Are you about to cum?" Edward asked. Bella just whimpered not being able to respond, because of the heat that was spreading throughout her body that was pleading to be released.

"Answer me," He demanded, ceasing from touching her body anymore.

"Yes," she answered opening her eyes, which have been shut tightly and now filled with a wanton of lust. Edward looked at her joyfully and just as quickly as his smile appeared, it disappeared and he commanded, "Don't." He wanted to make her suffer.

Bella couldn't believe her ears; she had never been refused by Edward. She looked at him, shock written all over her face as he just smiled in return. Infuriated now, Bella's face turned from shock to anger in a split second and again she started to thrash around. Edward left the room and she started to shout his name. Edward came back a minute later and Bella smiled in triumph despite herself, but it was short lived, because she could hear a buzzing noise coming from somewhere. Edward.

"Edward, what's that noise?"

He didn't answer her because he was day dreaming of the amount of things that he could do to her body in this helpless position. Again she asked the question and he suddenly, as if she hadn't spoken before, heard her. He stalked towards Bella's body, "This," Edward said pointing to the device in his hand, "is a vibrator and this is apart of your training and I am going to leave you here for 15 minutes and only then will I come back up to see how you are doing."

"How is this part of my training?" she asked obviously annoyed, because Edward did not grant her wish of _cumming_.

"This, my dear beautiful wife, is to test your tolerance, like I have had to do with your behavior and which, by the way, is very, very low. Well, getting back to the task at hand, this device is going to be on high, because I think medium is too easy for someone who thinks they know it all," he informed matter-of-factly.

In one swift move, Edward had dismissed her bra and thong and kissed her. Their tongues mingling, fighting to dominate the other as both of them moaned. Edward almost lost himself into the kiss and was about to just have his way with her, but a small voice in his head was telling him, _'she needs to suffer'_

He broke the kiss momentarily; switched the vibe to the highest dial and proceeded to push it into his wife's ready and able body. As he pushed it in, Bella could feel it pulsating inside her, turning her insides to mush as her muscles constricted and contracted against the unfamiliar object in her body. This only sparked more heat into her loins and she felt that she was on the verge of a massive orgasm that would probably knock her into next week. She tried to pull her legs together to create friction to subside the want, but the scarves were in the way, it worked to no avail.

"Please don't leave," she whimpered.

Edward almost felt bad for his lovely wife and would have just filled her to the hilt and end the torture that she was in, but she needed it and it will solve her problem of not listening.

Then he heard it.

Bella suddenly felt like her body was not her own. Her orgasm was fast approaching and when it came; it hit her body like a freight train. Her back arched as high as it could go and she screamed Edward's name in absolute bliss. She saw stars behind her eyes and she never wanted to leave that place for the life of her.

She then opened her eyes and saw her sexy husband standing mere inches away and she wanted him badly. Her body hungered for him at this point as the vibrator continued to doing a number on her body, but she tried to control the convulsions. Edward kissed her passionately and she moaned, wanting to touch him. To have him fill her up with what she wanted most.

Edward slowed the kiss and she whimpered, "Fifteen minutes, love, fifteen minutes," He reminded walking out the door.

Throughout the time Edward left his wife, she continued screaming in pleasure and he knew that she had probably already soaked the sheets with her juices and he thought about how she tasted and how he wanted to suck her dry. His mouth started to salivate as he thought about what he could do to her. What sounds he could get from her, but he had to keep his thoughts about Bella and any other part of her anatomy at bay.

When the fifteen minutes were up, Edward came back to see that his wife's body was writhing on the bed. The last orgasm left Bella panting even though she didn't need the extra breaths. Her body had endured countless blissful moments and the last one she had multiples and that had never happened to her.

When she saw her husband, she told him that she was sorry and that she hopes that he could forgive her for her actions. He slowly took the vibrator out and began to lick all her juices off. She bit her lip and hoped that Edward would just hurry up and fuck her already, but she needed to be patient. And as the old proverb says, 'all good things come to those who wait.'

Bella tried to move her hips up to try to get her husband's attention; she couldn't believe how she got into this situation.

"Bella," he said, "Why don't you come for me now?"

Why was he doing this, she didn't think that she was hurting him in the least and he could have avoided this.

"No," she said defiantly.

"Wrong answer," he answered.

Edward licked his way up her leg adding open mouth kisses, whilst, traveling to his heaven. She started to wriggle to get him to stop doing what he was doing, and she knew that if she gave in, she would be showing a sign of weakness.

"This, my dear, is my training method I would like to call being submissive if you will. In this, you will have to show me that you are either dominant or submissive… of course towards whatever is keeping you occupied," He added quickly.

"Wouldn't I already be considered submissive since I'm tied up, you stupid vampire?"

"There is no need and plus you're in no position to be name-calling and yes you may be in a submissive position because of your current…position, but that doesn't mean you're not submissive to my actions, show me that I have no effect on your body." He then bit her inner thigh and licked the spot afterwards, Bella felt pleasure yet pain mixed together and that had never happened before.

Who gets off on pain? I am no masochist; that I know of.

"That my love was for your insulting words that hurt me, it is also a love bite and shows my love." He told her sarcastically. He was angry and she could tell it only fueled the inferno that was about to erupt inside.

"So shall we start with the training?" She shook her head, but he ignored her yet again.

Her goal was to not to react to where he was touching her. She tried to think of things that were disgusting or anything that could distract her. Fat men sunbathing on a nudist beach she kept on chanting in her head. But it worked to no avail. Edward was licking her slit as more liquid came out of her. "So sweet" he mumbled in between her legs. She was just about to give in and just let him take advantage and be right as usual, most of the time he was anyways, why would this make a difference, but her better and rational side was telling her not to give in, but fight. She then felt his fingers entering her sopping wet entrance. She knew she wasn't going to last long, after about five pumps she screamed his name from what had to been the hundredth time she came today.

"Wow! That felt like you didn't even try, you just gave yourself to me."

"I did try," Bella whimpered her mind still clouded with euphoria. "I didn't believe you so I'm going to --"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you do not give me the thing that I most want right now, when I get out of these damn binds I will hunt you down and rip you from limb to limb, and take my word for it, your precious "tool" would be the first to go," she screamed at him.

Edward didn't understand why he found this side of her so erotic like this, but he had to show her who is in charge and today it will be him he kissed her ravishing her mouth with his tongue giving in for the kill then slowly backing out to delve back into the depths again. "Edward" she cooed, "Please take these things off, I have learned my lesson and I want to be with you." Edward thought about what she said, but he remembered the last time he agreed and he wasn't an idiot so he decided to compromise.

He got off her body, but didn't fail to notice the small smirk of victory that adorned his wife's face for a fraction of a second. He untied the binds making sure to kiss her ankles after he finished untying them. "Hey, what about the ones up here?"

"I don't trust you," he said simply.

Bella was nervous, because she knew Edward might have caught on to her little charade. However, Edward wasn't stupid. He knew everything about her, learned to read her actions. Edward knew what made her tick. What got her off. The exact touch that would lead to her untimely demise and undo the boundaries of her tightly wound tapestry that kept her in control.

Edward still wasn't naked and it was unnerving. Their little cat and mouse game had turned into something greater and she knew he was going to play this out as long as possible. It was more predator and prey and each role was visibly distinguished between the two.

"Edward," she groaned softly.

"No," He practically yelled at her knowing what her question was going to be. "I plan on taking my sweet, dear time and that begins with you listening to me. The more you obey, the more likely you will be out of those binds, but if you continue to defy me, the whole day will be required until you to learn how to."

'_What the hell is he up to?'_ she thought.

"Also," he added, "There will be no thinking or hesitation when I ask you to do something. If you do, I will consider that you are disobeying me.

Bella was seriously becoming more aroused every minute he spoke even though she tried to ignore the minor ache coming back between her legs.

'_Please god, don't let him know what's going on'_ she thought, but she could already see Edward advancing closer to her where the inferno was just beginning. Edward expertly worked his way up the binds relishing in the feeling of her body, so smooth and it all belonged to him and nobody else. She arched into his touch and tried to capture him between her legs, but as usual, he was to fast.

"Nice try," he said.

He nipped light at her lips before continuing on. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, each of her eyes relishing in the feel of he skin beneath his lips before finally repositioning her face so that he could pay closer attention to her luscious lips. When his lips connected with hers in a heated kiss, he incensed her in dizzy desire.

Edward knew that he was having difficulty keeping his emotions in check and he wanted release. He decided to listen to his wife and take her binds off. When he did, Bella started to smile and she kissed him softly. Bella was about to try and escape, but she wanted to treat Edward the same way that he treated her.

"Straddle me now," He rasped out. But Bella being the person that she is did not comply and instead, she trailed her tongue down his body and proceeded to give him the biggest blow of a lifetime, literally. She tentatively licked the slit which had a little ball of moisture. She sucked it greedily in her mouth and wanted more of the taste than he was giving her.

She looked at him from under her eyelashes and Edward thought that she was the sexiest person he had ever met and was blissful at the thought that this person was his significant other. She started to hollow her mouth every time she came up and swallowing him whole on the way down. Edward groaned out and put his hand into her hair to control her movements because he was almost to the brink of releasing and he wanted to be inside of her before that happened.

"Please, Bella ….wait…I...oh God..." he couldn't finish what he was about to say when he felt the heaviness of his balls making him want to explode. Bella knew that he was close and she wanted to make him cum in her mouth. She had already got her pleasure and was now up to her to give him his.

Bella was ready to taste him and she knew exactly what she needed to do to set him off. She swiped her tongue on the head and used her teeth to scrape the head of his throbbing cock. That did it. All that could be heard was Edward with his head thrown back screaming out his ecstasy. Bella swallowed every single drop of his milky cum, which always tasted delicious.

Edward lunged for her mouth and assaulted her with his tongue, but ended the kiss quickly telling Bella that was the best thing that ever happened. When his verbal display of appreciation and of affection was over, he returned to his more dominant side.

"Straddle me" he said in a menacing vice. "I should punish you for your little distraction, but I am in a forgiving mood at this moment so I will let it past." Hearing his voice, angry and demanding, made a new flooding of arousal for Bella yet again. She hated that her body always gave her away. Edward closed his eyes as he could already smell the scent of her arousal which made him crazy, but he decided that he would save that for later, there were more pressing things to do.

Bella walked on her hands and knees to get up the rest of Edwards body. She hovered over his now pulsating cock and her arousal was slowly dripping down her thighs. She wanted him now, she had been waiting for this moment all day, and she was finally about to receive it. Bella straddled Edward and started to lower herself on him, lightly teasing him by only allowing the head of his cock to penetrate her before quickly raising herself off him.

"Please don't tease," Edward begged. Bella gave him a sexy smirk and fully impaled herself on his rock hard member. Bella groaned at the sensation and started to move her hips in a very slow circle. Edward groaned and tried to make her motions become faster. Bella got the idea and she was being turned on even more by the feel of skin against skin. All of sudden she trembled. "Yes, come for me, Isabella." He whispered. Again, for the umpteenth time that day, Bella screamed as her body quivered in ecstasy, but she didn't stop her movements. She continued to rock her hips against Edward, riding out her orgasm as long as she could.

Bella came down from her high. Because the pleasure that she felt was so great, if she were human, she would have crawled to bed a long time ago, but since becoming a vampire, she was only startled motionless for the moment. Edward just looked at her as she slowly regained her senses. She was always beautiful when she was in ecstasy, but for some reason she looked tired? What was up with that? Plus he was no where near done with her body and he planned on telling her this in a couple of seconds.

"I am still not done with you," He said in that voice. Bella whimpered.

"Can we stop now, Edward, I already said that I was sorry and I am really worn out right now. Can you give me like an hour?"

"Nope," he chided with emphasis.

He crawled up Bella's body and sank himself into the depths of her folds without any warning., Bella moaned and had a death glare in her eyes, but it just made Edward smile inwardly because her body always gave her away and he could already feel her pussy tightening around his cock.

"Edward, Please," she begged. "I can't hold it back"

"Not yet," he rasped back. "You have to and you will."

Bella couldn't stop the impending rush especially with the hot words that Edward was saying against her neck, it just made her hotter than she was and making the orgasm come faster. She then started to constrict on Edward, and he knew that she wasn't going to last long, by her mewling and squirming beneath him.

"Cum for me now, Bells."

She didn't have to be told twice since it was already in affect before he said those words. She screamed his name, but he covered her screams with his mouth and Bella frantically sucked on his tongue as she rode out the waves of her pleasure. Slowly, Bella started drifting into a place of semi-conscious euphoria**.**

She closed her eyes…possibly for a couple of hours. The bliss that she had just endured took a lot out of her. Granted the fact that she was a vampire and no longer felt the draw tiredness upon herself, she still felt slightly worn out. She dreamt of the meadow, her family, and then Edward. She started to moan when her daydream Edward, started to kiss her neck and move slowly and skillfully down her body. She looked down to find Edward feasting from the apex between her legs. When Bella's eyes started to flutter open she woke up to the _real_ Edward in between her legs feasting on her already dripping core.

"Edward, I already said sorry, what more do you want?" Edward looked like he was contemplating something when his eyes became darker and smile became sinister again

"_**Training day number two love."**_

* * *

**_There you go guys I hope that you liked it and if you did would you please review and tell em what you think and I am sorry that it came out later than expected it was quite difficult to write. I also know that i should have put this at the top but whatever. Ok well glad that you enjoyed and don't forget to check out my other stories lol . Well Thanx for reading and all the great support!! _**

**_-musicluv585 :)_**


	3. Authors Note! IMPORTANT!

_**A/N: **_

_**I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU MAY NOT LIKE THESE BUT THIS IS QUITE IMPROTANT.**_

_**Well Hello guys I would like to thank you so much for reading my story with all the reviews and it would be a great help if you would vote for my story. I may not win but it won't hurt to try, and even if I don't I still think that you guys are the greatest and thanx again for the amazing reviews!! I would like to thank those of you that have added me as a favorite story and story alert too lol Also I will be writing more lemon stories in the future so if you like them you should look out for them!! So go on Jayeliwood's profile and vote away also it is on my profile page!!**_

_**SO GO VOTE!!**_

_**- Love, musicluv585:)**_


End file.
